dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:174.230.128.254
The wiki admins do not allow any speculation or false or unsourced info. Moron Gondo is like Orca, Kite's friend who fell into a coma, and what you have been doing to Gondo is removing content, which could get you banned, and stop undoing my edits., I would hate to bring the VSTF into this. Daipenmon 18:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I should thank Daipenmon for reverting those edits. It seems to mean you don't know how to hold your cool. Try better. But to explain .hack//Versus occurs one year after the movie. The film occurs in 2025 therefore Versus must be located in later 2025 or early 2026. As a result if Tokio is of any age it would likely between 20 - 21. But you can deal with issue with more respect for the community. Treasure-Hacker 18:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the film takes place in 2024, not 2025. The game takes place in 2025. Look it up before stating false info. There's no way Tokio could be 20-21 in 2025 if he was only 14 in 2020. 14+5=19. If anything, he would be 19-20. Dude, this is a friggin wiki. I've been fixing terrible sentence structures and removing speculative info. I've been editing your terrible grammar and taking out things that are false. Take a look at some of the things I edit and look it up. Quit acting like a 13 year old kid by retracting everything I put. This isn't solely your's to edit. People don't like to read shitty sentences with terrible grammar. You clearly don't know how to write. Also, some of your information is clearly false and I'm trying to make it correct. That's what wikis are supposed to be. Take the time to look up the stuff I put. I know what I'm fucking talking about so quit retracting all my edits. ::Woah First. You been taking some presumptions of your own. IP 174, Daipenmon reverted your edits not me. It is all Daipenmon does. And it can be frustrating. But do you know why he does that? Because he's trying to protect the wiki from whatever nonsense happens to it. And if people are not communicating well in the heap of that, then its good to have someone like that. Second, yeah I looked 2025, noticed the mistake and that it is FORCE:ERA that still running but with sailors as you running around who'd want focus on the info. If you think something is incorrect provide a source so the following user can take a look at it. You knew that and you know better than to take the aggressive in an edit war. THIRD. And forgive me because this is the one that annoys me the most. CHECK THE HISTORY. More than half the work that you claim are my fault were already there. Period. And from what I can see they are not even Daipenmon's either. You think I care for poor info and grammar? No. No one does. But while your playing the blame game get your cards straight as well because its not the way to go. I add what I can. And I try to be less trifling with edits. Then check back as I discover information. You should too. If a proper admin were here you know here you what he'd tell all three of us to do? They'd ask you to calm, chew me out for not paying attention, lock the page and yell at Daipenmon for reverting nearly every non users edit at the wikia? But for some reason we don't have a active admin. I can't do anything about that so we have to work together respectfully. Can you understand me? Treasure-Hacker 16:31, June 16, 2012 (UTC) That comment wasn't intended for you, Treasure-Hacker. I apologize if you thought it was. I see what you guys are doing here and it's great. You guys obviously make some nice contributions to the wiki, but it sort of annoys me when people revert anything that's correct to something that's not. I know what I'm talking about. I've been keeping up with this series on a daily basis. I'm also sort of a perfectionist. Seeing terrible sentence structure irks the hell out of me. It's like killing my eyes when I try to read some of it. Having people revert any legitimate grammar-editing bugs the hell out of me. It's completely immature. I apologize if I came off a little rude at first, but let me state that it in no way reflects who I am. I was just really bugged by seeing so much bad information coupled with god-awful sentence structure. People inherently don't want to read something that's all jumbled up with run-on sentences up the arse. Plus much of that information I was editing was someone else's speculations. Look sometimes info on wikia can be wrong at times but it doesn't have to made right.Daipenmon 16:59, June 16, 2012 (UTC)